Imbalance in a truck or car wheel assembly (tire plus rim) due to imperfect tire or rims causes vibrations which, apart from the discomfort to the driver and any passengers, dramatically can increase the tire wear as well as mechanical wear. Traditionally imbalance is remedied by fastening lead weights on the wheel rim. However, this balancing technique, being of a static nature, cannot compensate for changes in load (i.e. deformation of the tire), uneven wear of the tire, dirt collection of the rim, and the like. Therefore the balancing by lead weights must be repeated several times during the life time of a tire. The present invention is based on the fact that vibrations caused by imbalance in a wheel assembly can induce a motion in a liquid inside the tire in a direction that will diminish the vibrations and the imbalance. However, to utilize this "vibrational pressure" to achieve balancing of a wheel assembly (that is the gravitational center is in the intersection between the rotational plane and the axis of rotation) is by no means trivial. If a free flowing liquid such as water is introduced into a spinning tire, any movement of this mass caused by a "vibrational pressure" would immediately be counteracted by the centrifugal force, which frequently exceeds 100.times.g during normal driving, resulting in an oscillating movement of the liquid with no balancing effect.